


关于文先生的炮.友和徐先生的爱人是一对儿的那些事（中）

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	关于文先生的炮.友和徐先生的爱人是一对儿的那些事（中）

　　关于文先生的pao友和徐先生的爱人是一对儿的那些事（中）

 

　　徐先生像一只大猫认真地用自己的胡须丈量老鼠洞穴的大小一般，极有耐心的将他长长的手指一根接一根的挤进文先生的后穴，丈量着这个娇软缠裹吮吸着的小肉洞的容量，内里丰沛湿滑的液体随着他手指进入的动作一点点被挤出来，沿着他漂亮的指骨留下一道道亮晶晶的水痕。

　　粘腻的水声不断地传进文先生的耳朵，他既感到羞耻又被这漫无尽头的缓慢折磨磨得几欲哭泣。后穴深处的空虚和痒意愈来愈盛，徐先生却仍不愿意给他一个痛快。难耐的他松开口中咬着的自己的手指，几声低低的泣音泄出  
唇畔，文先生拿他满含祈求的湿漉漉的大眼睛的望徐先生，却得到了徐先生无声的拒绝并一记深吻。‘这家伙，胆子大了敢玩他哥了都。’文先生生气的磨着牙齿，本着自己动手丰扯开了握在衣足食的想法，右手偷偷的沿着徐先生紧致精悍的腰线向下滑去，但刚碰上徐先生松松挂在跨上的腰带就被腰带主人的手握住扯开了。

　　“！？”文先生不敢置信的看着这个平时乖顺懂事的弟弟，气的拿被架在对方肩上的右脚抵徐先生的肩膀，想把他踹开。

　　徐先生无奈的拔出滑溜溜湿漉漉的手指，一手握住哥哥瘦削突出的脚踝侧脸亲了上去，一手拉开了自己的裤子。

　　——“你是驴吗你？”

　　在徐先生脱掉最后一件衣物后终于和徐先生坦诚相见的文先生终于明白了徐先生磨磨蹭蹭还不肯脱裤子的原因，感情是怕自己一开始就被吓跑。

　　“驴？”徐先生疑惑地歪过头表示自己的韩语不太行，但他顺着文先生嫌弃瞪大的眼睛看向自己的腿间，大概能明白他想表达的意思。

　　“泰一哥是在嫌弃我吗？”徐先生很伤心，天生上翘的猫咪嘴都垂了下来抿成了直线，他故作委屈地低下了头，“那我只能现在出去了……”然后作势要穿衣服。

　　已经欲火焚身的文先生哪能就这么放他走，手一勾就把徐先生低垂的头颅压下来亲了上去，“继……续——”唇舌缠绵间他模模糊糊的说。

　　然而文先生很快就为自己的轻易妥协付出了代价。

　　心太急拒绝了继续扩张又对徐先生的oversize不以为意的后果就是

　　处男Omega文先生被撑得直抽冷气

　　Omega本来充满弹性的甬道内壁被撑开到极限，不留一丝空隙，充当润滑的体液纷纷被挤出体外，徐先生才进到一半两人就尴尬地卡在那里动弹不得了。

　　文先生眼角含泪挣扎着在徐先生背上掐出了十道指印‘做完怕是要弹性不再，变成大松货’

　　他想象着自己以后走路都夹不紧屁股的样子

　　又气又疼的文先生终于流下了害怕的泪水，“……徐英浩你到底吃什么长的，哥一Omega都要坏掉了……”

　　“那我就把自己赔给泰一哥。”徐大猫闻言反倒笑了起来，弯弯的唇角翘得更高，要是有尾巴怕是早摇起来了。

　　大猫在哥哥身上东舔舔西揉揉，待他稍微适应了一些后便开始小幅度地蹭动起来。

　　Omega的身体容纳能力和适应性到底是优秀的，很快文先生就被顶出了舒服的哼哼声。

　　“嗯、可、可以了，再、嗯、再深一点。”文先生起了兴致便将腿圈上了徐先生的腰，示意他可以继续深入了。

　　徐大猫笑眯眯地舔了舔嘴唇，对准自己之前扩张的时候找好的肠壁上的生殖道入口又快又重地顶了上去。

　　“嗯——啊哈”文先生被顶到敏感处浑身一颤，催促似的绞紧了盘在徐先生腰上的双腿。

　　接到信号的徐先生三两下便顶开了早已准备好的饥渴翕张着的Omega生殖道口

　　这条更深处的Omega特有的肉道显然更有弹性也更潮湿敏感，里面层叠的软肉被蛮横的撑开也不紧绷，只娇软无力地含裹着入侵者，随着文先生的呼吸有节奏地收缩吮吸，徐先生舒适的叹了一口气。

　　被进到从未有过的深度的文先生只觉得又酸又爽

　　胀还是胀的，但是快感比酸胀感明晰强烈得多，食髓知乐的文先生兴奋地搂紧了徐先生的脖颈，在他弧度优美的下颚骨上印下一个鼓励意味的吻。

　　然后他第一次真正感受到了他那些有经验的朋友们口中的“爽得快上天了”的感觉

　　娇嫩敏感的Omega内阴（生殖道）被粗粝的alpha性器顶撞研磨，一波高过一波的快感沿着尾椎电流一般窜上到大脑皮层，冲击的文先生头皮直发麻。

　　他无意识地扭着腰迎合着alpha的动作，依旧含着水汽的眸子舒服地半眯着，眼角眉梢都染上了绯红的春意。

　　‘他正因为我而感到快乐。’徐先生看着这在平时从未见过的心上人的不为人知的一面，觉得自己的喉咙又干又紧，他控制不住的加快了往里冲撞的速度，大开大合地进出越来越绵软温驯的肉道，直想把他的内里完全艹弄成自己的形状，让他只能与自己相契合。

　　徐先生顶进生殖腔的时候文先生射得徐先生满胸膛都是，原本温顺吮含着徐先生的内道也痉挛着裹紧，配合着alpha膨胀的结将两人紧紧地锁在了一起。

　　Omega身体最深处泄出的大量丰沛的汁水也因为内部空间被占满而被尽数挤出体外，在两人相连处流溢得到处都是。

　　沉浸在高潮中的文先生被接下来徐先生卡着结还在在他生殖腔里粗鲁乱撞的动作吓得差点哭起来

　　身体最脆弱的地方被如此野蛮的对待，饶是自诩真汉子的文先生也害怕得不行

　　“别，真的会坏的……”文先生高潮后软手软脚的根本制止不了乱来的徐先生，他最后真的哭了出来。

　　就快到攀上顶峰的徐先生皱着眉将他拥进怀中，一边不断的动作一边安抚地轻吻他柔软的脸颊上滚落的水珠，“相信我”他将嘴唇挨上文先生红彤彤可爱的耳垂。

　　文先生抽泣着点头，蜷曲着手脚忍耐没顶的快感和被攻击最深处带来的惊惶与恐惧，然后在徐先生射精时终于撑不住晕了过去。

　　所以他们之前叫的救护车还是派上了用场（笑）。

　　

　　TBC

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
